bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yua
| birthday = June 25 | age = 19 | gender = Female | height = 5'6" | weight = 131 lbs | eyes = Golden | hair = Brown | blood type = O- | affiliation = Murakumo Center Japanese Government | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Manager of Murakumo Center Leader of the Tsukamukū Project | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Jatai | previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Aīn (Sister) | education = Unknown | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} Yua (ゆあ, Yua) is a young woman who has been seen meddling with various spiritual affairs. She is in possession of a and runs the Murakumo Center, where she helps other spiritual entities for an appropriate retribution. Through recent developments, it has been revealed she has in fact been hired by the Japanese Government to lead the Tsukamukū Project, due to her expertise in the subject. Appearance Yua appears as a slim, average-height, attractive teenage girl with long brown hair reaching until her shoulders and golden eyes. She seems to lean towards a more "hip-hop"-esque style of clothing, wearing a cap crooked across her head so it covers her right eye at all times. Her outfit consist of a light green, short-sleeved shirt which is one size too big for her and imprinted with a cloud pattern at the right bottom. Underneath she wears crimson pants and a pair of brown sneakers. At all times, Yua likes to don several accessories. Around her neck she wears a pair of golden headphones, who don't seem to be connected to any kind of device, as well as a chain of beads colored similarly to her pants. She also has another necklace that falls until her navel with a golden star attached to it, which is the focus of her Fullbring. Around both her wrists she wears black sweatbands. Probably the most peculiar thing Yua has on her are the multiple cellphones - each one seemingly connected to another aspect of her job. Personality History Synopsis Equipment *'Cellphones:' *'Necklace:' *'Sword:' Powers & Abilities Master of Manipulation: Fullbring Ignorance is Sorrow (イグノレーンスイズソロー, Igunorēnsu izu Sorō); Yua's Fullbring manifests herself in her star-shaped necklace, which she pulls off and throws into the air to activate. Upon its activation, the necklace simply vanishes, making it seem like nothing at all has happened. Only when Yua begins to use its powers the Fullbring becomes visible, manifesting as shogi pieces that float in Yua's vicinity. Ignorance is Sorrow has several effects, all of which are related to the rules of shogi. However, Yua herself implies these are only a fraction of her Fullbring's true abilities and in correlation with this statement, several other abilities have been witnessed. *'Capture & Drop:' Just like how in shogi one captures pieces of the enemy and can drop them on the playing field later on in the game, Yua can "capture" a situation in range of her spiritual energy and retain it. At any point in time, she can then "drop" it, forcing whoever was participating in said situation to re-enact it in that precise moment. Yua has been accused of "rearranging reality" due to this power. When a situation is captured, the air around it cracks like glass and a giant kanji symbol appears. Unless the situation is dropped or Yua is killed, it cannot occur, allowing her to prevent conflict between specific parties no matter how strong they are. Victims of Ignorance is Sorrow do not fully realize whatever is happening - the capture makes the situation a distant memory to them, the drop a déjà vu. Yua can retain up to 20 situations at a time, each one represented by a different shogi tile hovering around her. Damaging or breaking the tiles doesn't have an effect on the actual Fullbring as they regenerate near instantly. Tsuya Kujakume Tsuya Kujakume (艶孔雀目, Luster Peacock Eye); A power that once belonged exclusively to Jatai's eyes, Yua demanded one of them in exchange for her services after saving his life. Jatai did comment that "they wouldn't swap sides so easily", which can still be noticed today through Yua's hair color shifting to Jatai's when she uses Tsuya Kujakume. Despite this, Yua seems to have gained complete control over the power and keeps it active at all times. Although seemingly the source of her self-proclaimed omniscience, Yua had been declaring that "she knew everything" even prior to receiving this eye, which leaves the matter quite unclear. *'Identification:' Tsuya Kujakume allows Yua to identify anyone she lays eye upon, instantly gaining information about their history, personality and abilities. The limits of this process are determined by the target's , which can blot out information should it be sufficiently large. In any case, no matter how strong the target is, Yua will always acquire the most minimal of identification of a person - their name. *'Soothsaying:' The eye allows Yua to somewhat peer into the future, though it depends on the 'unpredictability' of the persons involved. The workings of this ability seem to be very erratic, allowing her to sometimes know everything about events years away and other times not even to predict the weather of the following day. Trivia *Both in her mannerisms and appearance, Yua was inspired by Gaen Izuko of the Bakemonogatari series.